Daughter of All (rewrite)
by Shiningpaw of RiverClan
Summary: Sierra isn't a normal Clan cat. In fact, she's not a Clan cat at all... but she used to be. And now, as in most Warriors stories, the helpless cats of the forest need a hero. They need Sierra. And again, now, as in most Warriors stories, the cats are posed with the question "Can (Insert hero's name here) save the forest?"
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**So here's the beginning of the story from Create a Cat… Not all the cats are on the Allegiance Page in my profile… this chapter is the prologue and the first chapter, enjoy…**

Prologue:

"You're sure… Blackpelt?" a silver she cat questioned.

Blackpelt shrugged coolly.

"It's the only _daughter_ of all we've had since Thunderstar, Featherstar." He pointed out, sounding strangely defensive.

"Alright I guess…" Admitted Featherstar reluctantly, gazing ponderously into Blackpelt's amber eyes.

"Then it's settled." Blackpelt meowed with a note of finality.

"Swiftpaw?" An old black tom limped over to them quizzically.

"It has been long since she's borne that name," Blackpelt mewed, sounding much older and wiser than he truly was, "I believe the cats of today, that she knows, call her Sierra."

"Are you sure?" Asked the old tom "We need the right cat or the clans are doomed." He meowed frankly.

"It is the duty of StarClan to make the right choices, Featherstar and I agree we have, why won't you?" Blackpelt mewed solemnly. The old tom just snorted. Then in a kinder tone, Blackpelt added, "But I appreciate your precaution."

Featherstar had stayed quiet for the second argument, her calculating eyes darting around, looking for a sign. She sometimes forgot it was her now, as a member of StarClan, to be able to interpret coming dangers and relay the message. _Blackpelt speaks words of truth_ she thought _At least with the first part, but I pray upon anything StarClan cats can that we made the right choice._

**End of Prologue…**

Chapter 1:

I glance at the forest, my old home… Sometimes I wish things were different, I wish I could have grown up like a normal cat. Kit, apprentice, maybe even I could've ended with Brackenpaw the ThunderClan apprentice I've had a crush on since kithood…

But things don't work like that… I was teased badly enough for being half-clan, but when someone mentioned my parents were half-clan… I had to go. I had to run and never look back, except from here, the red wooden fence.

"Hey Sierra!" My brother, Snap, calls. "Leaf-bare doesn't wait for the old us!" His mew was so vivacious, so full of life; it caused me to stumble, almost fall, off the fence. He was on top of the old twoleg building where he made his nest in leaf-bare. An enormous gust of wind still couldn't knock me off my perch, but the feel of the cold wind through my fur filled me with energy. Snap looked hilarious with all his dark gray fur flowing to one side. "What are you, WindClan!?" I laugh. "Look who's talking!" he spits back, but in a friendly tone.

I guess it's not _that_ hard to tell we're siblings. He has dark gray fur; I had silver, with black tabby stripes. Our eyes had the same shape and would've been exactly the same if I had yellowish amber or he had my vibrant light green.

I pad over to the foot of his building, that's how things work on the street; you don't share unless it's family and you usually don't have a set home. I did, but only in leaf-bare and late leaf-fall because only then the overgrown raspberry bush (that's pressed up against the side of Snap's building) is accessible to me and only me, only when the twolegs bring the big sticks and stones and put them in the cracks of the building to alleviate pest shelter. There is a big stone that goes just above the raspberry bush and when the twolegs leave it fall out and I am the only one small enough to fit in the tunnel between the bush and the stone. Snap always get the top of the building because he's the best climber and jumper. I consider myself a great climber and a fair jumper, but even I can't jump as high as Snap. He and Blu, but Blu is disinterested because every leaf-bare the twolegs take her in.

I crouch down and examine the facade, checking for rocks. As it turns out the twolegs came while I was hunting but the big rock hadn't fallen yet. I spring and knock it with my shoulder and hear as it grinds loudly out of place. I fall to the ground just out of reach of the falling boulder, and squeeze through the tunnel just as rain begins to fall. The first leaf-bare I came here I dug a burrow out from under the bush and a bit under the building. It is not yet time to sleep, so I stay up in front where I can see through the bush. I recognize a familiar face among the clouds, or at least I think I do. _Who is that? _I ask myself _Blacksky… no… Blackpelt! _But as I lift my head to confirm my suspicion, the face disappears. I try to shrug it off; I'm not a clan cat anymore. I curl up to sleep, but my clan memories fill my waking dreams.

**Okay it was short, but give me a break, it's just one chapter! Thank you Takashimo if you're reading this for springing the name Sierra into my head.**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Morning in ThunderClan

**Kind of weird… but now the stories in past-tense third person. **

"_Bra- Brackenpaw_?" Sierra meowed as she woke up, obviously surprised by the sudden arrival of her childhood crush.

Brackenpaw turned around cautiously, his fur ruffled.

"Swiftpaw!" he purred happily, his purr cracking with joy. "I found you!"

"Wait…" he mewed.

"I'm in here." Sierra mewed softly. "But I can come out."

She slid between the rock and the bush and warily approached Brackenpaw.

_I may like him… but that doesn't mean… _she shuddered at the thought he'd been sent to kidnap her.

Brackenpaw padded over to Swiftpaw.

"Something weird's going on," he meowed, "All the leaders had a dream, Foreststar says somehow your involved, that's all he'd tell me, other than to find you, of course."

Sierra crouched and hissed, hackles raised.

"They did send you to kidnap me!"

"No!" Brackenpaw replied, astonished at the very thought. "I was explicitly instructed to bring you of free will."

"Sierra!" Snap called from the top of his building.

"I see now…" Brackenpaw whispered, backing into the forest. "You have a new life, a new name…" he turned tail and pelted into the forest.

"Brackenpaw! Brackenpaw!" Sierra called.

"What happened?" Snap asked.

"The Clan leaders had a dream… about me… Brackenpaw came to bring me back but when he heard I wasn't Sierra anymore he ran away."

"Perhaps it's better he ran away," Snap suggested, "We're finally free."

Sierra was silent for a long while.

"But are we?" she finally whispered.

"Not of our heritage." Snap shrugged.

"I know. We'll never be." Sierra replied.

Sierra just sat there, letting the wind whisk away her thoughts. Or at least she tried.

Snap sensed her concern.

"Are you all right Sierra?"

"It's Swiftpaw now," Sierra mewed strongly, resolve filling her to the brink.

Snap looked surprised, but only for a second.

Swiftpaw gazed longingly at the forest.

"Do you understand? Snap? That Brackenpaw's not a price I'm willing to pay."

Snap thought a moment. "Yes, I understand. Honeypaw's not a price I'm willing to pay, either. Oh, and it's Graypaw again by the way."

Happiness lit Swiftpaw's eyes. "Oh, I knew you'd understand brother!" she purred.

Graypaw gave his chest a few embarrassed licks.

"Honestly, your incorrigible, I knew we we're leaving from the moment you decided to take your old name." he mewed modestly.

Swiftpaw sighed sadly. "The only problem is you'll go to ShadowClan and I to ThunderClan,"

"Yeah," Graypaw sighed "Why in StarClan's name were we separated at birth?"

"It's an unanswerable question… but hey!" Swiftpaw mewed "Leaf-bare doesn't wait for the new us!"

Graypaw purred, amused by his sister's play on his earlier meow.

Swiftpaw leaped onto the red fence.

"Come on! Or didn't you hear what I just said?"

Graypaw sighed in fake exasperation and leaped onto the red fence.

_Night has fallen._ Swiftpaw observed.

"A full moon." Graypaw commented.

An idea sprung into both siblings' heads.

"We'll announce our return at the gathering!" they mewed in unison, springing from the fence.

Swiftpaw wove her way through the densely packed crowd of Clan cats, comforted by the thought her brother was at her side.

Cats occasionally glanced their way but no one seemed to think they were out of place.

Swiftpaw recognized some cats, Snowflight, Brackenpaw, Wavedrop, Badgerface, her father who she had forgiven for his mistakes, _Lightningstrike, _Her mother who had yet to be forgiven.

"… and so WindClan has two new Warriors…" Grassstar, the WindClan leader, was saying, while the other leaders, Foreststar, Mothstar, and Flystar were listening intently, or not.

"Wait!" Lightningstrike called suddenly, rushing in Swiftpaw's direction.

"My kits!" she mewed, covering them Swiftpaw and Graypaw in a flurry of licks. "You've finally come home.

Badgerface rushed out from beneath the Great Rock, nuzzling his kits fondly.

Grassstar flicked her tail haughtily and turned her head, but no one seemed to notice.

Lightningstrike's ears twitched. "Why did you come back?" she asked.

"It certainly wasn't for you." Swiftpaw replied angrily.

Seeing the look of sadness in her eyes, Badgerface glanced up and mewed to Swiftpaw "I really wish you'd make more of an effort to like her, she is your mother."

Grassstar grew tired of being ignored. "WindClan is leaving!" she announced.

"Now wait…" mewed Foreststar evenly. "There's something important concerning the fate of the Clans about to go down."

"ThunderClan." Grassstar rolled her eyes. "I don't understand. Your family reunion isn't holding the balance of life in place."

"Do you forget dreams that easily?" asked Mothstar of ShadowClan.

Grassstar flattened her ears "Do you forget respect so easily?" she hissed at him.

Flystar finally spoke up. "All discussion requiring the dream can be discussed here tomorrow at sunhigh, I have a Clan to get back to and it's almost dawn."

"Alright," Agreed Mothstar and Grassstar.

Mothstar flicked his tail at Graypaw and Lightningstrike signaling for them to join the gathering group of ShadowClan cats. "I believe we're done here." He announced, to no one in particular. Foreststar's ears twitched and he gathered his cats and lead them home.

When they arrived at the camp, everyone immediately went to their dens; Swiftpaw didn't even stop to look at Brackenpaw, but curled up among him and her old friends, and without a word, dozed off to sleep.

Swiftpaw woke up to Foreststar's call "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

"What's he want?" asked Mapleslash grumpily.

Brilliance radiated from Foreststar as he perched on Highrock.

"Today I'm going to do what should have been done long ago."

"I'm going to name three new Warriors."

"Hazelpaw step forward. " Foreststar commanded "I spoke to Thrushclaw before his recent death and I discussed with him this very day. I, Foreststar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my Warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a Warrior in her turn. Hazelpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Hazelpaw ground her paw in the dirt. "I do"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior name. Hazelpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Hazelheart, StarClan honors you patience and attention to detail, and we welcome you as a full Warrior of ThunderClan."

"Swiftpaw, I have discussed and argued long and hard with your father, and finally decided on which parent you get you stubbornness from."

Amused mews rippled through the Clan.

"I, Foreststar, call upon my Warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained harder than most to understand the way of the Clans and your code, and I commend her to you as a Warrior in her turn. Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Swiftpaw was astonished by the sudden turn of events, just yesterday she was a rouge! "I…I…" suspense gripped the assembled cats like claws. "There is no greater honor I could expect… I do." Swiftpaw finished. The Clan shared a collective sigh of relief.

"Then by the powers of StarClan," Foreststar began again, "I give you your Warrior name. Swiftpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Swiftwillow. StarClan honors your intelligence and determination and we welcome you as a full Warrior of ThunderClan."

Importance and happiness flooded Swiftwillow, and from the glances her clan-mates gave her, she was sure they felt the same way.

"Lastly but not least," Foreststar meowed, "Brackenpaw, I mentored you myself and deem you ready for Warriorhood. I, Foreststar, call upon my Warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained for longer than you require but he did it out of loyalty, as did many other apprentices including Hazelheart. Unfortunately those apprentices will not be recognized today, but will tomorrow. Continuing with the ceremony at stake… Do you, Brackenpaw, promise to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Brackenpaw's dark ginger pelt quivered. Excitement? Nervousness? His brilliant green eyes revealed nothing.

He took a deep breath, "I do."

Foreststar's eyes portrayed happiness. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your Warrior name. From here on you will be known as Brackenstorm. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full Warrior of ThunderClan."

"Hazelheart, Swiftwillow, Brackenstorm!" "Hazelheart, Swiftwillow, Brackenstorm!" The Clans cheers rang out around Swiftwillow.

_This is where I belong. _


End file.
